


All Alone In the Universe

by Dustyrain



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个案子。Marty进入了Rust的宇宙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**0。**

 

梦境是现实的折射。我一直对这句话深信不疑。刚入这行的时候，我总是梦见各种各样的尸体。横七竖八，姿态不同，每一具骨殖背后都有足以写成小说的故事。然而不解之谜满地皆是，故事也不见得都能找到好听众。渐渐地当我选择淡忘，不再做梦时，Rustin Cohle闯入了我的生活。

 

刚开始的那一段时间，我反复地梦到Rust在他的大本子上写写画画。他有一支妙笔，但从来都吝啬给予充斥着死亡的现场怜悯的美感。他描述的永远是不加渲饰的事实。

 

“你画了些什么？”最近的一次，我在梦里这样问他。Rust抱着本子，斜倚在高高的篱笆旁，像是把全身的重量都放在其上。那看上去脆弱不堪的篱笆摆脱了自然的规律，连歪都没歪，不表现出任何一点受力过度即将坍塌的迹象。梦境里总是充满神迹。

 

“宇宙。”他说。

 

“宇宙。”我重复道。

 

他看上去意兴阑珊。

 

我说：“让我看看。”

 

好奇心。Rust几乎不会在本子上画与案件无关的内容。我也从没对Rust提出过要看他本子内容的要求。主动窥见的除外。

 

“不。”他叹息道。“Marty，我拒绝。”声音像是被碾碎的枯叶，沙哑，衰老，缺乏生命力，能够撕裂听者的心。

 

“好吧。”我说。Rust坚持的事从没妥协的余地。“我不看，好吗？”

 

他凝视着我，似乎不明白我为什么要用哄孩子般的语气来说这句话。但别说他了，连我也不明白我这么做的原因。大概只能解释为，梦境里除了神迹，还有无法解释的怪诞。比如接下来发生的这些。“你的宇宙，Rust，”当我清醒过来时我在不停地说话，仿佛这些话语不受大脑的控制，“一颗星球，一个居民。这不行。”

 

“什么？”Rust问。

 

“这不行。”我说。

 

然后那个戴着防毒面具的男人——怪物嘶吼着，不知从哪里冲了出来。他扑向Rust。我始终保持警醒状态的搭档这时却猝不及防。本子落在地上。那页求而不得的图纸摊开来呈现在我眼前。在那一瞬间我确定我看到了什么，却又觉得头脑无法对那些图案做出任何有意义的反应。

 

我唯一可以肯定的是，我再次毫不犹豫地开了枪。

 

枪声震得我的耳膜疼痛不堪。我醒了过来。

 

窗帘紧闭。没有Maggie。没有我的孩子们。卧室里只有我自己。


	2. Chapter 2

赶到现场之前，我用了一百种方法推测稍后面对的会是什么场景。电话里同事说得非常概括：“你们好像又有事做啦。”听上去他妈的兴奋得不正常，让我放下电话之后思考了很久这种兴奋到底来源于何处。才只是“好像”而已，老兄。

我们穿过两个平时不堵车今天却像是地陷了一般的路口，向传说中的蛮荒之地进发。Rust主动坐上驾驶位，四平八稳，看上去一如既往地目不斜视，心不在焉。

“没牛奶了。”我说。

Rust理都没理我。

破罐破摔。家里现在其实什么都没有。面包也该买了。但Rust才不在乎这些。他觉得自己是棵树，只靠光合作用就能活了。于是我也干脆地放弃了和他的交谈，开始闭目养神，想着晚些时候在什么地方可以买点口粮维生。当然，还得连身边这棵树的份儿也算上。

我们到达的时候，Louis Monart正站在不远处，揣着手臂，看上去冻坏了。秋天这混蛋今年出门的时候可能是吃坏了脑袋，压根不知道自己在引导别人穿衣服这件事上发挥了多大的作用。我把能翻出来的衣服都穿上了，还是冷的要死。按照如此发展趋势，真正的冬天一到，我恐怕就得赶紧给自己买块墓地，还得有足够的空间能把我身边的这棵树种上，我的灵魂时不时还得爬出坟墓来给他浇浇水才行。

走到近处，Louis伸开手臂和我们打招呼。Rust和他握了握手，像我带头做的那样。

“什么情况？”我说。

Louis耸了耸他宽阔的肩膀，看起来笑得有点白痴：“你会喜欢的。”他洁白的牙齿好像涂了油漆。

我看向他的手指。“彩票？升职？”

“啥鬼？”

“没有戒指却笑得那么甜，让人不猜测都难。”

他再次笑起来，伸出一只手在我眼前晃。“难道我不该笑吗？？Rust和我握手了耶！”

“……了耶~~”我模仿着他的尾音。“老天，Louis，我身上有点冷。”

他大笑着骂脏话：“操啊Marty，求求你闭嘴。”

Louis三十岁。年轻，强壮，英俊，聪明。除了“帅哥”“绅士”之类的公认的，褒义的称呼，还因为是Rust的粉丝这一点出了名。听上去不可思议，但的确是真的。自从和Rust第一次见面，用这混账东西自己的话说，他就被吸引了。“你不觉得他审讯犯人时候的样子太棒了吗？”他在目睹了Rust怎么仅靠几个字就套出了犯人所有的话后陷入了完全痴迷的状态。这种行为对于一个比我们稍年轻点的男人来说的确是显得很奇怪，甚至幼稚。但用Louis自己的话来说，人有自由选择偶像的权利。而他绝不避讳地坦白，自己崇拜的就是Rust。

至于他的偶像，我一转头，果不其然人已经直奔现场。Rust Cohle，不管周围是个什么样，依旧不肯为他不感兴趣的事抬一抬眼皮。

“现场有点蹊跷。”走进公寓之前，Louis对我说。

“怎么说？”

“你看了现场就知道。我浑身发冷。”

我笑起来，想起他的尾音：“尸体也对你说了什么吗？”但Louis没有笑。

我停下脚步：“你还是把话说完吧。”

“你自己看吧。”他说。“反正Rust已经先进去了。”

“你就不会为我的感受考虑一下吗?”我说。

我们穿过警戒线，走进教堂。Rust站在那里，背对着我们。我向前走了一步，发现Louis停住了。

“唉。”他从喉咙里小声咕哝着。“我不想再看一次。”但即使这么说着，他还是又重新迈开了步子。

这让我更好奇了。Louis这家伙觉得不想要再看到的现场得是个什么样？指望我的搭档能有什么风吹草动的表现是没希望了，只能指望自己。我走过去，越过Rust的肩膀，清楚地看到了地上的——物体。

选择用这词来形容那些是因为我实在找不到别的什么词汇。物体，这个词有点怪。准确点说，那应该是一具尸体，但完全给不了我这种感觉。从其上传递来的是一种不将之作为曾经的生物对待的残忍与冰冷。我感觉到自己凝固了几秒，手脚心发凉，就好像地心引力失了控，冷汗在顺着后背逐渐地向上爬。

从这几秒钟脱离的时候，我发现Rust正在瞧着我看。但当迎上我的视线时，他又重新低下了头凝视着地上的尸体。

于是我强迫自己也低下头去看。每当这个时候我都有种“搭档太勇猛，我能怎么办”的感觉。

Rust蹲下来，更近距离地去观察了一下那滩血肉。

我想了想，觉得自己还是不要蹲下来了。

“现在明白我为什么不想再看第二次了吧。”站在我身后的Louis说。


End file.
